


Tomb of Sorrows

by InFamousHero



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listened to those Tomb of Sargeras videos and they gave me feelings to work through RE Maiev being full of guilt and regret, so here is a short piece about what might have been going through her head just before she entered the tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomb of Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTE:] This is entirely separate from my version of events in Old, Unhappy, Far-Off things. It does not at all follow what's going on there, but is instead sort of mostly following "canon."

_“How many of your sisters did you leave to die during your hunt for Illidan?”_  
  
The words dragged at her insides, slowing her until she stopped at the tomb’s broken threshold. Common tongue couldn’t describe the pain of losing so many she considered family in veritable blink of time. Thousands of years spent living, training and working together, and all from the barrow prison were gone. She had only those from the Vault and the new crop from Darnassus.  
  
She knew better now, she _knew better_ than to allow herself such connections. Time after time, all they brought her was a searing grief that ate at her now just as readily as it did each and every time she watched her sisters fall. She would sooner throw herself alone against the Legion than let even _one_ more of her sisters step foot in this terrible place.  
  
How many? Their names always came easily, fluttering through her thoughts as she stared into the tomb’s shadowy depths. Hundreds of selfless and dedicated women, and they were wiped out because of one person’s arrogance. Cut down by allies and enemies alike. The first of her sisters died with _Kaldorei_ arrows in their backs. The last of them died with fel fire on their skin.  
  
How she had wanted to seethe aloud at that witless whelp of a human. After everything, after losing _all of them_ , she had trusted him with one of her own. She should never have ignored her instincts, but at the time it seemed like a logical decision. Send someone who could quickly get their bearings and track in unknown, difficult terrain. If only...  
  
Maiev buried her regret. She could not afford sentiment. The woman she knew was dead, now burned away by the Legion. There would be nothing of ‘Cordana’ to reason with.  
  
She pressed into the tomb and let the shadows swaddle her, memories fast rising to the front of her mind. It was hard to push them away in the tomb, so close to their source she could almost taste her own blood again. The hissing of naga and shrieking of demons had filled her ears as she escaped, leaving her Watcher’s behind.  
  
Leaving _Naisha_ behind…  
  
Maiev ground her teeth, a flare of uncomfortable heat licking at the bottom of her throat. She felt a phantom swell of pain in her flank and tried not to instinctively favour her left.  
  
It was the one time doing something for the sake of her duty had given her pause, cutting right to her core with doubt. She may have escaped, but part of her died in this tomb, resting with her fallen sisters. It called to her, tugged at her heart with cold, cloying fingers and treacherous suggestions.  
  
There wasn’t really anything stopping her from _staying_. A slow response here, a sloppy attack there–she would end up where she belonged.  
  
Fire raced through her and Maiev clenched tight on her umbra crescent. The few times she had allowed her personal wants to decide her actions for her had led to little more than recklessness and ruin. She was not about to make that mistake here. She would find the insufferable mage and do whatever she could to keep Gul’dan occupied.  
  
She would not suffer him disturbing her sisters’ rest with his foul presence.


End file.
